Gravity
by starkidmoonshoes
Summary: Draco's time of fulfilling the Dark Lord's wishes are returning, and as the days grow near, he finds himself falling deep into the darkness. Hermione is trapped in her world of obligation and the path that destiny has laid out for her. The two share a connection, but will their gravity be enough to pull them out of their worlds? Based on the novel, The Notebook, by Nicholas Sparks
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So to people who have actually read my profile, you probably know about this piece and that it was my first fic. **

**Couple of Things: **

**-A little high pace, I realize that now but I really don't feel like changing it. **

**-Rated M for future suggestive scenes**

**-Based upon The Notebook**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Nicholas Sparks**

**Chapter 1**:

The carnival in London was the most spectacular sight in the whole world, especially in the summer time. It contained kids playing on the various rides, the fireworks at the end of every day, and the romance that blossomed between couples.

Draco watched as every person would go on the merry-go-round, get cotton candy, and have the time of their lives. It was all very fascinating. His whole life he was raised to hate muggles and anything muggle-like was below him. _I bet Father has never even seen a carnival, _Draco thought.

When he was younger, he would force his house-elves to take him to muggle London and participate in everyday life. He knew it was forbidden, that is why he would never tell a soul. Not only had he found muggle life fascinating, but felt that it was a way to escape his world. All his Father would ever talk about was him joining the Dark Lord in a battle against muggle borns.

Often time he would think back to his friends and what they would think of him. _They would probably think you were insane and want nothing to do with you,_ Draco thought. At Hogwarts, he was the "Slytherin Sex God" or the "Slytherin Prince" or anything else with "Slytherin" in it. He ruled the school and enjoyed it, all he had to do was throw a few insults at some muggle borns and he was king. "If only they knew," he told himself.

At his remark, he caught the attention of a few teenage girls, giggling and winking at him. He winked back, which caused another fit of giggles. It was then that he saw _her_. He knew that round face, that uncontrollable brown hair, and those chocolate brown eyes. She was talking amongst a few muggles and failed to notice him sitting on a nearby bench. _She can't see me, she can't know I was ever here, _he thought.

Trying to get away, he was soon crowded by the teenage girls and almost tackled by one of them. The crowd caught her attention and she rushed over to help the poor sap. As she reached out into the swarm of girls, she felt his hand grab hers and he was lifted onto his feet, only to land right on top of the one girl he was trying to avoid. He lifted his head and saw her staring right back at him. She barely said a word before he grabbed her hand and ran with her behind a nearby tent.

* * *

All she wanted to do was help the poor guy off the ground, not be toppled and rushed behind a tent by Malfoy! _Why was Malfoy even here?,_ she questioned herself. A million questions popped into her mind and before she can sputter them out, she was silenced by Malfoy's hand on top of her mouth. As he took his hand off her, she took a moment to study him. He was wearing a dark green polo shirt, black jeans, and his hair was slightly disheveled. If she were to compare him to the rest of the muggles, she would assume he was one of them!

"Take a picture, Granger, It'll last longer," he said, removing her from her thoughts.

"Malfoy, what...are you...why are you...what's going on?!" she yelled before being silenced yet again by Malfoy's hand.

"Granger, for Merlin's sake, don't yell!" he whispered before she smacked his hand away.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? I swear if this is some sort of evil plot against muggles..."

"No, it's just...it's... it's hard to explain." She waited silently for a response, tapping her foot in annoyance.

"I just came to see the...muggles," he mumbled, trying to direct the conversation away.

"The what?"

"The muggles!"

"Why would you want to see the muggles? You hate them."

"What, just because I call you a mudblood and constantly ridicule you, you think I despise them?" After hearing his words, he himself didn't even understand what he was saying.

"Wait, so you bully muggle borns at school, but you secretly stalk muggles because you don't hate them?"

"Yes."

"Well that doesn't make any bloody sense!"

"I know but, look, can we just forget this ever happened?"

"Absolutely not!" _Stubborn Gryffindor_, he thought. He could feel his wand in his pocket heating up, the sign sent by his house-elf that his parents were looking for him.

"Okay, how about I meet you again? I will explain everything, just as long as you keep your mouth shut about this confrontation. Are we clear?" As her thoughts continue to jumble, she looked at him and gave him a slight nod.

"Good, meet me at the theater on Burns street tomorrow night at 7. Come alone, got it?" His wand heated up once more, this time was hotter than before. She nodded once more, before he apparated away. As she walked away, she couldn't help but think:

_Did I just make a date with Draco Malfoy?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**:

Draco apparated into his room, where his house-elf was becoming frantic.

"There you are Master Draco, where have you been? Your parents are looking for you! Your mother is worried sick and your father is furious!" Just then his father burst into his room and began to yell at Draco.

"What happened to you?! Your Mother and I have been searching for you, you know you are not supposed to leave the manor unless we allow it!" He slapped Draco across the face and he yelped in pain.

"That should teach you not to leave the manor. The Dark Lord could call you at anytime, and we must not keep him waiting. If you ever leave when he summons you, we will all suffer the consequences," he boomed.

Draco stayed on the ground, refusing to look up at his superior. His father stormed out, slamming the door. "Crazy bastard," he said to himself before dragging himself into his bed and having another restless night.

* * *

"_Draco, dear, wake up," his mother whispered, nudging him in the side._

"_Mother...what is it?" he said groggily._

"_The Dark lord has finally summoned you, he has a mission for you." He immediately got up, fear in his eyes. _

"_Now, now dear, this is a simple task. Now get washed up and look presentable, we've been waiting a long time for this." It did not take him long to clean up and comb his hair back. He followed his mother into the study, to find Voldemort standing behind the desk. _

"_Ahhh, Draco...my dear boy, I have a task for you." His voice was soft yet menacing and he seemed to glide instead of walk. _

"_I'm ready, my lord." _

"_Good," he whispered as he tapped his wand onto the desk, flipping it over, revealing a trap door. _

"_Follow me..." he whispered again. The trapdoor led to a dungeon. Voldemort tapped his wand again and opened the iron door. Inside, tightly bounded to the wall, was a form of a person, barely alive. The person lifted its head and revealed those chocolate brown eyes._

_Granger._

"_Ahhh, so you two have met? Draco, I need you to take care of the girl," he leaned in and whispered in his ear, "make sure she never sees the light of day."_

_He walked up to her broken form, and pointed his wand to her head. Silently, he whispered, "I'm sorry," before performing the killing curse. Her body was lifeless on the cold, hard floor, and behind him he could hear the cruel laughter of the Dark Lord._

* * *

He awoke suddenly, nearly jumping out of his bed. The same nightmare replayed every night, except this night instead of his mother being held captive, it was Granger. In frustration, he punched the headboard of his bed and clenched his fist in pain.

A knock came at his door, and his mother stepped inside.

"Ah, Good morning, dear," she said as she walked over to the windows and opened the drapes. The light shined through the room and Draco put his pillow over his face, shielding him from the dreadful light.

"Mother, I'd prefer if you left them closed," he said.

"Nonsense, you need the light otherwise you'll never wake up."

_If she knew how many times he has woken up every night, she would board up the bloody windows,_ he thought.

"Now, let me see your face," she said as she examined the red mark on his face left by his father. She brought her wand to his cheek and muttered a spell, leaving it just as pale as it was before. His mother had learned a few healing spells over the years. This would be their usual morning routine, only this time it was just a red mark and not a bruise or a bloody lip.

"There, good as new!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheek.

"Come down for breakfast, your father wishes to discuss the plans from the Dark Lord."

"Alright, Mother," he grumbled as she left the room. He cursed and threw a pillow at the door, before getting up for another day of hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**:

He waited for Granger outside the theater, near a flickering streetlight. He managed to leave the manor while his Father was at another Deatheater gathering. He was wearing a black shirt with a green jacket and black pants, it wasn't as warm as last night but just enough where he had to wear a jacket.

He wanted to meet Granger here, but most certainly did not want her to think this was a date. Sure the traditional muggle date would be seeing a movie together, but Draco was nowhere near a traditional muggle.

He turned to the sound of footsteps approaching and saw Granger walk casually towards him. She was wearing a red sweatshirt- typical Gryffindor- blue jeans, and, what muggles called, "Converse." She certainly didn't _look _like she thought it was a date, then again she's here with Malfoy, and Merlin knows how much they despise each other.

"Hello, Malfoy," she mumbled, her gaze going anywhere except the blonde git standing in front of her.

"Hello, Granger," he said, not wanting to look at her either.

Awkward silence came after and they both stood there, anxious for the other to start speaking.

"Well?" she said, breaking the silence.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to explain yourself?"

"I'd thought we'd see the movie first." She looked at him skeptically.

"Malfoy, are you mental? This is not normal, tell me what is going on!"

"I will, right after we see the bloody movie!"

"How do you even know what a movie is?"

"It's a moving picture put together by muggles, how hard is that to understand?!"

"See, there how would _you_ know that?!" He looked at his watch and noticed the movie was about to start.

"Look, Granger, I've been wanting to see this movie for a month now, and I need you to hold off your questions until the end of the film. Understand?" It surprised him how she didn't respond, and just nodded her head.

"You're lucky, because I want to see the movie as well." She said, and he smirked.

They walked inside and took their seats. The movie itself was called, "Goldeneye," and was about the famous muggle spy, James Bond. Draco knew it was a popular muggle movie series and was completely immersed in the film from the start. Hermione was no different; she always had a love for books, but movies were her secret obsession.

They were so absorbed in the film, they didn't care to wonder why they were doing this or how unnatural it was for two enemies to watch a movie together as if they had just met.

After the movie, they walked outside and decided to take a walk, where Draco can properly explain himself.

He explained how he took a liking to muggles and their fascinating way of life. He especially liked the carnival and the theater because of the way they represented muggle culture and how it was so different in the wizarding world. He did not mention his parents or the Dark Lord, fearing she might run off and tell "Saint Potter." He also explained why he was saying those awful things to muggleborns, such as Granger. He felt it was his obligations to do so, and it would make his father proud. As he spoke, she listened and never took her eyes off him.

Hermione thought to herself, _all those years of torture and humiliation were fake. If he had never been such an insufferable prat, she might have even taken a liking towards him._

"So, all those years you called me a, mudblood_, _you never meant it?" she said softly. He shook his head.

"And all those spats we had were just fake?" she asked.

"Oh no, I quite enjoyed those. You see, making you frustrated is a natural talent. And what kind of person would I be if I didn't pursue that?" He smirked. She slapped him on the arm, but a smile was creeping up to her face.

"And what about Harry and Ron? Why do you make fun of them?"

"I suppose I was raised to hate them. Potter is a half-blood, and as I said I was raised to hate anyone who wasn't pure. And Weasley, I mean come on! How can you not make fun of that!" He chuckled. She slapped him again on the arm, but was laughing as well.

"He's not as bad as you think, you know,"

"Well, of course _you _would say that, you're practically destined to be together." Her smile dropped from her face and she began staring at the ground.

"Did I say something wrong?" He wasn't sure where this new found kindness was coming from, but he still said it nonetheless.

"No, it's just that...that's what everybody says. Lavender and Parvati constantly spread rumors that we're in a relationship. Even Ron's mother is giving hints at us being together."

"I always thought you fancied the git," he said with subtle concern.

"Well I did, until everybody started putting...pressure on me. Ron never has a care in the world, but I

always felt that I was somehow being...forced." She looked up at him, his expression slightly perplexed.

Now that he thought about it more, everyone really did seem to think they were together, himself included. Everyone knows about their row after the Yule ball in fourth year, and Weasley had made it quite obvious that he had feelings for her.

He could see why he would take a liking towards her, a man would have to be blind to not notice her that way. Despite all her studious and uptight qualities, she was very intelligent and proved to be a worthy opponent in an argument. Not to mention her looks; she didn't have the best features, but certainly not the worst.

"I'm sorry, you're supposed to be telling _your_ story," she said, fighting back tears.

"Well yes, but I think I've just about said all there needs to be said."

"Oh," she said.

As they walked more, and eventually reaching the park, she thought about their times at Hogwarts. The more she thought about it, the more pieces she was able to put together.

Draco was quite persistent in torturing every muggle born at school. She also remembered seeing his father at one point during her second year, whilst getting her book signed by Gilderoy Lockhart. His stern expression was one you couldn't forget, and the way he walked with his son made it seem as though they were strangers. Draco's hate-filled and vulgar words were taught to him, by his own father.

He could feel the awkward silence building up and decided they might as well do something fun.

"Hey, I want to show you something," he said before summoning a broom into his hand. Seeing where was going with this, she stepped back.

"No way you're making me get on that thing," she said as he mounted it.

"Come on, Granger, I REALLY want to show you something." She didn't know what strange force controlled her to do so, but somehow she found herself on the broom, sitting in front of him, as they lifted off the ground.

He felt his breath on her neck, something he did not seem to notice. The hair on her arms stood on edge and goosebumps began to form all over her body. She had never actually been this close to a boy, other than a small hug. Her reverie was soon broken when she noticed just how high they had gone.

She screamed in pure panic and he laughed, muttering a silencing and invisible charm over their heads.

As she began to regain control, she asked, "How did you make us invisible?"

"My father is developing and invisible charm, which is still somewhat of a working progress."

"What?!" She yelled, before zooming off into the night sky.

* * *

They landed in what appeared to be a forest, somewhere that was nowhere near London.

"Where are we?" she whispered, before getting off the broom.

"Relax, Granger, you're safe. This is just a forest." He said softly, noticing the tension in her voice. He placed his broom on a nearby tree and laid down next to it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Come here, you'll see." She kneeled down next to him, looked up, and gasped. The stars in the sky twinkled brightly and all surrounded the glowing, beautiful moon.

"How did I not notice this while flying?" she said, unaware that she was even speaking.

"Because you had your eyes closed the whole time!" he chuckled softly. She smiled and looked up, suddenly at ease with the world. This time during their silence, it was comfortable, and not at all awkward. They could lay there forever and never have to go back to reality.

"It's really beautiful, Draco," she whispered.

"Well that's a first."

"What's a first?"

"You just called me Draco," he said before she blushed a furious red, hoping it was dark enough where he couldn't see her blush.

"Sometimes, when the carnival is not around or there aren't any good movies to see, I come here," he said softly.

"I can see why."

He looked at her and she looked back, both examining each other.

Draco always had a dark, menacing look to him. His gaze used to burn her and he always had a hurtful remark to go with it. Only tonight he was different, his gaze showed a new side to him. It had kindness and thought, and came with only the sound of blissful silence.

Hermione never really changed. Her eyes were always thoughtful and full of wisdom. Her hair was just as messy, but never really framed her face more perfectly. Her lips gave off a slight pout, and she constantly bit at her bottom lip. A year ago, they would have thought nothing of each other, nor look twice at them, but tonight just felt so..._right_.

Before she could say another word, he leaned in and took her lips into his. This kiss was nothing like she ever experienced before. During 4th year, she had kissed Viktor Krum and thought it was the best kiss of her life. But compared to Draco, Krum's kiss was nothing but a sloppy dog kiss. Draco kissed softly and tenderly, but felt sensual and extremely erotic.

Draco had snogged a lot of girls in the past, but this was different, it was not a snog, this was a _kiss_. It was slow, passionate, and incredibly sexy. He parted her lips with his tongue and he touched the end of hers. Soon, things became quite intimate...and sweaty. He pulled away, afraid he might scare her off. She looked up at him, waiting for him to say something.

"We should get back," he finally spoke.

With slight disappointment, she said softly, "Yes, we probably should."

He dropped her off at her house and took in its appearance. It wasn't too small, but wasn't big either. It was, dare he say, homey. He walked her to the door and stood there, waiting for her to go inside and never see him again. Yes, that would be the easy way out.

Finally, without warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and took him in for another kiss. This time it was a surprise to Draco, but still kissed her nonetheless. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"So, when can I see you again?" he stammered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**:

Hermione and Draco were inseparable during the course of the summer. Every now and then they would have a lover's squabble, only to end up snogging under the stars.

Hermione liked to teach him muggle culture, and return he would teach her how to ride a broom.

"I don't think I can do this, Draco." She said with a worried look on her face.

"Just trust me," he reassured. She mounted the broom and held it in place, shaking nervously. He held on to the front of the broom and said, "Just remember to hold tightly, and direct it in any direction. Then you have to will it to move, understand?"

"I think so,"

"Hey," he said putting a hand on her shoulder," I'm right here." He kissed her head and she took off unwillingly.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed. She ranted for a while before it turned into fits of laughter. Draco smirked, little did she know he charmed the broom to move around for her.

After this lesson, she decided to teach him a basic muggle activity, riding a bike. Draco knew about bikes and watched others ride them in the park, he just never really learned how to ride one. The bike itself operated with two pedals on both sides, moving in the same direction, operated by handlebars. It wasn't flying, but Draco loved it regardless.

"Now what happens when you let go?" He asked, slightly scared.

"You'll balance yourself and with the handlebars, you steer in the direction you want to go in."

"And how do I stop?"

"Just squeeze these bars, now go!" she said before giving him a kiss and pushing him forward.

"Woah, Woah, Hermione!" he yelled, realizing she let go. Before he knew it, he was doing it, riding a bicycle!

"Yay, Draco!" she exclaimed, laughing to herself. She herself had failed to mention the training wheels she decided to leave on.

* * *

Often times, when her parents were at work, they would spend some alone time at her house. They enjoyed lounging around on the couch in comfortable silence. Hermione would sit in Draco's lap while he watched her completely immersed in another one of her books.

At times when he got tired of watching, he would kiss her neck and watch her fidget mercilessly, trying to shoo him away. Even though they were a couple, he still enjoyed making her angry or frustrated. Then when she would just give up, she would kiss him back, making him extremely aroused. When he tried to go further, she would back away, teasing him. "Revenge is so sweet, that will teach you not to interrupt," Hermione said before hopping off his lap and skipping away.

* * *

Draco admitted that he always had a love for writing, and wrote a lot about her. Hermione read aloud:

"Hermione is a special person, someone who I am very fond of. She listens to me and teaches me new things everyday."

"You better give that back, or else," he warned, attempting to grab her from behind. She quickly ran off, continuing to read:

"Every evening we spend under the stars, I often wonder, why would a person of so much passion and love be with me?" they both slowed down at this statement.

"I clearly don't deserve her, for I have nothing to offer. I can't be the perfect boyfriend she wants, but...I love her." she said softly. She turned around slowly to find Draco staring right at her.

Part of him was extremely mad that she had taken his journal and read his secret, but another part told him that she needed to know and she would eventually find out. He looked in her eyes and saw wonder and curiosity, the characteristics he absolutely adored.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice how close she had gotten, until she put a hand on his cheek. Bringing him in for a kiss, she paused, barely touching his lips and whispered,

"I love you, too" before bringing him in for a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**:

During one of his trips on his broom, he never noticed just how big the forest actually was. It looked like it went on for miles, and on the other end was a gigantic lake. He floated over the vast amount of water, touching the water with his fingertips. He noticed a small cottage on the edge of the lake and decided to investigate.

He landed in the front entrance, facing away from the lake. _Looks abandoned,_ he thought. He opened the gate and walked towards the door. It had a rustic, eclectic look to it, somewhat cozy. As he opened the door, it gave an eerie creek. He took a step inside and examined his surroundings.

The living room was filled with various armchairs, a couch and a large fireplace; all covered in a thick layer of dust. To the right was a small kitchen and dining room, with lots of windows along the side of the wall. To the left was a hallway that led to three rooms, he assumed they were the bedrooms and bathrooms.

The back door was to the left of the fireplace and peering out of it was the lake, reflecting the sky as if it were a giant mirror. He went further into the house, entering the dining room and noticed the window seat next to him.

On both sides of the seat were bookshelves filled with old muggle novels. Everything about it reminded him of Hermione. He could picture her sitting casually on the seat, reading a book, and watching the gentle water shift back and forth. _She would love it,_ he thought before heading out again into the sunset.

* * *

"What is it with you and all the surprises?" she said jokingly to him as he led her with her eyes covered to the front door.

Ignoring her comment, he led her into the living room.

"Okay, now open your eyes." he whispered in her ear before he let go of her hand and she opened her eyes.

Her eyes took in her surroundings and she gasped at the sight out the window. Leaning over the window seat, she looked out and saw the shimmering water, reflecting the night sky. Everything about the house was quiet and calm, everything she absolutely loved.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"I don't know, I found it the other day on my broom," he answered. Afraid that she didn't like it, he

said, "If you want, we could leave..."

"No! I...I love it."

"Really?"

"Yes, I think it's beautiful," she whispered.

"I'm thinking about fixing it, replacing the floors, painting the walls, refurbishing the whole thing."

"The muggle way?" she said surprised.

"Yes, Hermione, the muggle way,"

"Well, what about me? Don't I get a say in this?"

"Would you like a say in this?" he said as he stalked towards her.

"Yes, I would."

"What would you like?" he whispered, placing kisses along her neck.

Her heart fluttering, she answered, "I want a white house with blue shutters, and lots of bookshelves, and that window seat..."

He smirked against her skin, before moving up to capture her lips. They remained like this for a while, before she said under her breath, "make love to me."

He stopped in his tracks and looked into her eyes, reassuring this decision. She nodded.

He transfigured a bed out of the couch and looked back at her, looking for any sign of hesitation or regret. He loved her in every single way, but did not want to pressure her into anything, Merlin knows she's had enough of that.

They stood a few feet apart, both facing each other. He watched as she took off her shirt and shoes, and he did the same. It was all slow and sensual, and the fireplace burned with the amount of passion in the room. Soon they were completely naked, both taking in each other's appearance.

He stalked towards her and placed a kiss on her favorite spot. She moaned in his ear and began to nibble on it, drawing the sensations straight into his groin. There lips finally met and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her onto the bed.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes and soon enough they were both out of breath. She pulled away and began to hyperventilate.

"Oh Draco...I must admit, I am slightly nervous." _Wow, some Gryffindor,_ he thought.

"It's okay, we can go slow," he reassured, moving in for another kiss. She attempted to kiss him back, but could not bring herself to relax.

"It's just that...how can you be so calm?" she exclaimed.

"Well, I told you this isn't my first time." he whispered in her ear, attempting to make her continue.

"Oh...oh...I...I...I ruin everything! I don't think I can go through with this Draco, I don't feel ready." she yelled and he put his head in the crook of her neck, giving up.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he said, "Okay, it doesn't have to happen now if you don't want to."

He reached for his pants and noticed that his wand had glowed into a vibrant red, and it burned to the touch.

"Oh shit! How long has it been doing that!" he yelled before leaping off of her and throwing her her clothes.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"My father is looking for me! I charmed my wand to alert me whenever he needs me, and it looks like he has been calling for quite some time!"

"Oh dear...maybe I should come with you!" she said, whilst putting on her pants and shirt. She looked at Draco, who was now fully clothed, and saw the shocked look on his face.

"Meet my parents, Hermione? They don't even know about you! If they found out..."

"Well you'd have to tell them eventually!"

"But...I just couldn't bare it if they never allowed me to see you again." He looked away from her gaze, and she reached out to caress his cheek. She turned his head towards hers and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and smiled.

"Hey, I'll be there, right next to you. We can talk to them together and explain everything, they'd have to understand." she said. He hesitated, and then responded.

"Okay," before putting out the fire, taking her hand, and apparating to Malfoy Manor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**:

Malfoy Manor wasn't the cheeriest place in the world, it was most likely the most scariest. It was an intimidating structure that was on a vast expanse of land. As they walked, their feet made a crunching noise on the gravel. It was also surrounded by many topiary plants, each depicting an image of a person, most likely the Malfoy ancestors.

They walked towards the front door and before Draco could open it, his father, yet again burst it open.

"Draco! Where..." he screamed, but then noticed the mudblood that stood next to him, holding his hand.

"And who is this?! What is she doing here?!" he yelled again. He pulled out his wand and before he could mutter a hex, Draco stood in front of her.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Father, this is Hermione. We've been dating over the course of the summer." Draco mumbled. Just then his mother appeared at the door.

"Dating?" she gasped. Hermione and Draco could see the look on her face, happiness that her son had found someone.

"Come inside, you two have some explaining to do," she said. Hermione took a cautious step into the house, Draco following her footsteps. The house was much bigger than what it appeared on the outside. It wasn't cozy or comforting, a complete opposite of the lake cottage.

They sat down on the pristine white couch, Draco putting an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Narcissa sat in the opposite armchair and Lucius stood, as far away from them as possible.

"Draco, how could you?! What were you thinking? Dating a mudblood?!" he yelled, Hermione wincing at the harsh word.

"Father, there's nothing you can say that will change my mind!" She could feel his grip tightening along her waist.

"The Dark Lord will not stand for this! He'll kill both of you if he were to see this!"

"Your Father is right, Draco. It's not worth risking your selves to keep this...relationship," his mother added.

"Draco, I wish to speak with you privately, in the other room!" his father boomed, walking into the study. Draco hesitated before letting go of her, and walking slowly into the next room. Narcissa looked at Hermione again, examining her looks. _She's not the prettiest girl he's ever dated, _she thought, _but certainly better looking than that Parkinson girl. But is she worth the risk of losing her only son...never._

Upon entering the room, Draco's father has already made a mess of things; throwing books and quills across the room and flipping over his desk. He looked pointedly at his son and said,

"I hope you know what trouble this could cause. It will affect ALL of us!"

"I know, Father, but..."

"Son, the Dark Lord expects you to follow in the footsteps of your ancestors. If you were to marry this girl, the Malfoy pureblood line will be broken!"

"Yes, Father, but..."

"That _mudblood _will leave, and she will never see you again! And if you even think about seeing her, I'll..."

"NO!" His father glared in shock at him, appalled that he would raise his voice to his own father.

"NO, FATHER," he continued," You can't tell me who I will see, and who I will marry. I LOVE HER!"

His Father paused and looked at him with disgust. He then took a step forward, and slapped him yet again. Draco fell to the floor, only to be kicked in the stomach.

"How dare you speak to me that way! You do not love her, and you never will!" he boomed.

Coughing up some blood, Draco continued, "No, I will never listen to you. We will never listen to anybody who tells us we can't..."

His father pulled back his foot, ready to kick again, but stopped. He put his foot back on the ground and walked towards the door, and whispered, "Then you are no longer my son," closing the door on his way out.

Draco managed to stand up, trembling slightly, and said, "And you are no longer my father."

Hermione walked out of the manor, sobbing at the conversation she had just heard. Before reaching the gates, she heard Draco calling out to her,

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" he ran towards her. Catching up to her, she finally noticed the bruises on his face and the blood dripping from his lips. He hugged her waist desperately, wanting nothing more than to hold her there forever. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wishing for the same thing. She sobbed into his chest and he fought his own tears as well.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. We won't let them get in the way of what we want." he stated. There was a moment of silence before she responded, "No."

He let go of her to look at her face, searching for any sign of a sarcastic expression; there was none.

"Draco, your mother told me that Voldemort wants you to become a follower. If you were to ever be seen with me..." she muttered.

"No, No, No! Hermione don't do this to us, we can't let them win! We can fight this!"

"And lose you in the process?!"

He opened his mouth to rebut, but then shut it, realizing what she was saying. He let go of her and took few steps back.

"So, this is what you want?" he mumbled.

"Yes..."

"Fine. My father was right, I could never be with you. You're just a...mudblood." He didn't realize what he had said, until he saw her cry once again, and run away. Realizing what he had done, he ran after her.

"Wait, Hermione! This was just a fight, right?! It didn't mean anything! Tomorrow we will be back to the way everything was, right?!" he yelled before she ran out of the gates and apparated away. He fell to the ground and put his face in his hands, and sobbed. Sobbed for the loss of everything he ever loved.

"I didn't mean it, I didn't." he whispered, rocking back and forth. He remained this way for a while before getting up, deciding to go after her. As he got up, he heard a voice behind him yell,

"Stupefy!" causing him to fall forward, unconscious. His mother watched as her son fell to the ground. _Letting him go would only make things worse,_ she thought as she levitated him back towards the manor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**:

Draco awoke with a yell coming from downstairs. _What the fuck?,_ he thought, _where am I?_ Trying to remember the events from last night, he came up with one name. "Hermione!" he yelled jumping out of bed and sprinting out of his room.

He ran into the dining room and found his mother, sitting at the head of the table, her head in her hands, sobbing.

"Mother? What's wrong?" he said.

She lifted her head to look at her son with tears welled in her eyes, stuttering her words, she managed to say,

"It's the Dark Lord, he's coming to collect you."

Draco took in her words, and felt uneasy. The room around him spun and before he knew it, he fell to the floor, unconscious once again.

Upon returning home, Hermione was hysterical. She threw pillows at the window and sobbed in her mother's arms. The next morning she looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes were noticeably puffy and red. The events from the night before came back to her like someone had hit her in the head with a brick,

"_Fine. My father was right, I could never be with you. You're just a...mudblood."_

She never thought she would hear that word again from him, and when he said it, it only broke her heart further. She sat on the bathroom floor and cried for what felt like hours. All their plans, marriage, the cottage, and the love. _It was all real, wasn't it?, _she thought.

Determined to forget what happened, she thought of the one person who could make her feel better. _Ginny._

Every time she came to the Burrow, it was always thought of as a second home. The smell of the grass and the open air was natural, something that wasn't common in London. She entered the kitchen and saw the charmed pans washing themselves in the sink, and the knitting needles knitting their own sweater. She heard voices upstairs, and as she approached them, she bumped head first into none other than Ginny Weasley.

Getting up from the floor, she was quickly embraced by the redhead.

"Hermione! Where have you been all summer? We've missed you!" she shrieked.

"Oh, you know, spending sometime with my mum and dad." she replied hugging her back.

"Well, nothing much has happened around here, considering everyone now spends their time at Grimmauld Place."

"Oh," _why hadn't I thought of that?, _"So nobody's here except you and your mum?"

"Yep, Harry and Ron have been there for quite sometime, but they should be coming back soon."

"Actually, I came to see you. I wanted to talk to you about...something." she said, taking a seat in an armchair and Ginny seating herself on the couch.

"So, did something happen? Wait, don't tell me," Ginny said, pausing a moment to examine her appearance.

"It's a guy, isn't it?!" she yelped.

"Yes, it is a guy,"

"Oooh, so that's what you've been up to lately! I didn't believe that 'mum and dad' story for a second!"

"Yes well, last night, I guess you can say we had quite a row, and I don't know what to think of it."

"Well, what happened?"

"Last night, I met his parents, and they didn't really _like_ me."

"How could anybody not like you, Hermione? I mean you're, Hermione Granger!"

"Yes, but they told me I wasn't...good for him and...I believed them."

"What?"

"And then we had argued about it for a while, before we decided," she said, holding back tears, "...before we decided that it was over."

"Oh," was all the redhead could sputter before Hermione fell into her arms and cried, not being able to fight it. Ginny patted her back and stayed this way, comforting her as much as she could.

"Hermione? I know it may seem bleak right now, but believe me when I say that you are a good person. And if his parents don't believe that, screw them! If you really want this relationship to work, fight for it." she said.

Hermione absorbed her words and thought, _We love each other, don't we? We had a future all planned and ready, why shouldn't we be allowed to pursue that? It was only one word and I shouldn't let it affect it the way it has already done. He loves me, and I love him, that's all that matters. _

"Hermione?" Ginny called, breaking her reverie.

"Yes?"

"Is this person someone I know? Does he go to Hogwarts?"

"...No. You've never met him, he's a muggle I met at a fair."

"Well, whoever this person is, he means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

_You have no idea,_ she thought.

* * *

Again, Draco awoke to another sound, this time, it was his mother's voice.

"Draco, dear wake up! It's time to go!"

"What?" he said groggily.

"We need to leave soon, the Dark Lord is calling you."

Standing to his feet, he answered, "Mother, where is Hermione? What happened to her last night?"

Hesitantly she replied, "She left after an argument you two had last night, she hasn't returned. Now get dressed, we're leaving in a few minutes."

"Mother, I need to see her."

"Draco, now is not the time. It is over between you two."

"No it is not! We love each other! And I will find her."

Narcissa thought for a moment before replying, "Son, think before you act. If the Dark Lord were to find out about this, it will not only hurt us, but her as well. Would you be willing to risk her life for whatever relationship you have?"

Draco opened his mouth to rebut, but then closed it. _I couldn't live with myself is anything happened to her, _he thought.

"At least, let me say goodbye," he said.

"Alright, you may go, but afterwards you are to never see her again, understand?"

"Yes, mother," he mumbled before apparating away.

* * *

He knew her parents were at work and would not be here, so he let himself in. He looked around the room and noticed the disheveled pillows, which made quite a mess.

"Hermione?!" he yelled, running to her room.

Upon entering, her room was no better than the living room. It was clear she was just as upset as he was. After searching the whole house, she was nowhere to be found. _Where could she be? The only other place is...,_ he thought before apparating once more.

* * *

He stormed into the cottage, hoping to find her there, but she was once again not there. He trembled and fell to the ground, prepared to sob.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm sorry." he muttered.

"Draco?"

He stood up and spun around, wanting nothing more than to see Hermione standing there with open arms. But to his disappointment, it was his mother.

"How did you..." he said.

"There's no time for that, son. It's time to go, your father is with the Dark Lord at the moment."

"Oh" was all he could say before he turned to look at the place once more, and walked towards the door and into a world of darkness.

* * *

Hermione went to the first place she could think to look for Draco, the cottage. She ran into the house, and her heart felt as empty as the room itself. _He's not here,_ she thought. Her eyes grazed the room, and she sat on the window seat, awaiting his return.

Hours had passed before it was clear, he wasn't coming. She moved towards the door, and drained from her tears, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Draco," before apparating home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**:

Hermione returned to her home and stayed in her room, without a word to her parents. She moped around the house for what felt like several days before she received her owl from Hogwarts.

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been assigned as Head Girl for your final year at Hogwarts..._

The letter went on enlisting all her required jobs and supplies that she needed. This was exactly what she wanted, to be Head Girl and have the best year at Hogwarts yet, but why does it feel like...nothing?

* * *

Draco paced back and forth in his room. He wasn't sure where he was, but the intentions were obvious.

He was about to become a Deatheater.

His mother had practically dragged him out of the carriage into this mysterious fortress. He could still hear his father's menacing voice, repeating in his ear, "Don't fail me, Draco," before being shoved into his "new" room.

The room itself contained a bed, a dresser, and a bookshelf. There were no windows, nor any lamps so it was practically pitch black. It didn't matter if he would trip or fall, but what mattered most was the girl he left back in London.

A knock came at the door and was opened by a small, scrawny looking man, Peter Pettigrew.

"He's ready for you, Draco," he said. He laughed a sinister laugh of excitement, which frightened Draco to the bone.

As they walked out into the hall, he could feel the scuffling sounds of Pettigrew's feet, as if he were a rat. Draco was then shoved aside and Pettigrew opened the door to what appeared to be a dining hall. He walked nervously inside and the wooden door shut behind him.

It was then he saw him, sitting at the head of the table, with everyone else standing against the wall.

"Draco, my dear boy. So...good to see you." he said. His voice was as cold as ice and sounded so...snake-like. Voldemort stood up and walked towards Draco. He waved his wand soon, the chairs and table were pushed aside, to create more room. He conjured up a cauldron and said,

"Lucius, Bellatrix, Fenrir, gather around the cauldron. Come, Draco."

They approached the cauldron and Voldemort pushed him to the opposite side, himself on the opposing side. Everyone encircled the two of them, including the cauldron.

"Draco, give me your left hand."

Draco reached out and Voldemort grasped it and held it in place above the cauldron, his hands were as cold as his gaze. He pointed his wand at his forearm and recited a spell. As he did this, pain quickly took over Draco's entire body, as if his insides were lit on fire. He squirmed and twitched but could not remove his hand from Voldemort's grasp. The spell took effect and a mark began to form on his arm.

Draco watched as the mark was etched into his skin from the inside. A skull formed, it's mouth ajar; a snake appeared out of it's mouth and slithered down his forearm, hissing at the sight of its master.

Just then the cauldron exploded and everyone took a step back, including the Dark Lord. Everyone except Draco, who remained in the middle of the boiling liquid, pain coursing through his veins. A green light flashed out of the cauldron and shot at Draco's arm, only furthering the pain.

It felt as though his life flashed before his eyes, and paused at the most significant moments of his life. The first time he performed magic, his first day at Hogwarts, and the moment he first met the love of his life. He didn't know it then, but it is what he feels now that really matters. He even looked at his last moment with her, the first time they _almost _made love and even their squabble outside of the manor.

His flashback seemed to disappear just as the pain began to fade away. The cauldron slowly stopped bubbling and the green light faded as well. Draco fell to his knees and grasped his forearm, grateful that the pain faded and the reliving of his greatest loss was gone.

He looked up at the Dark Lord who had stepped forward, and felt an arm on his shoulder. He looked back and saw his father, standing before him, he whispered,

"Welcome home, son."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm not really sure if you noticed, but after looking it over, for some reason, I changed up the storyline a bit. Like I said, I wrote this awhile ago and barely remember it. I actually made some major changes now that I think about it. **

**Oh well, It's just a fanfic.**

**Chapter 9:**

Hermione placed her clothes and books into her luggage. She usually brought two luggages, one for clothes and the other for books, but did not feel that it was necessary. She grabbed a small toy from her desk and threw it into the cat carrier. Crookshanks pounced inside of the box, and Hermione closed the latch.

Summer had felt like it ended ages ago and she had received many letters from her friends, asking about her whereabouts. She replied to very few of them, telling them she was busy and could not meet them. She even got a few wordy letters from Ginny, asking millions of questions about her 'mystery man', but Hermione never really answered those.

Now it was time to go back and be the Head Girl she always wanted to be, but even that didn't make her feel better. Not a minute has gone by where she hasn't thought about him. Sometimes she would go back to their special place, hoping that he might come back; but not once has he shown. Gazing at the stars was not the same without his arm around her waist. Nothing was the same.

She apparated herself to the Burrow, preparing herself to be bombarded with questions. As she entered the quaint-looking home, it immediately went from calm to chaotic.

"Mum, have you seen my jumper?!"

"It was on the cat!"

"Dad, where are my robes?!"

"Next to the fireplace!"

"Mum, where's breakfast?!"

"Ahem." Hermione said, and the room filled with silence.

"Hermione!" they all yelled.

Molly gave her a big hug and Fred and George gave her a good pat on the back. As they all greeted each other, Harry came down the stairs.

"Hermione! Welcome back! Where have you been?" he said excitedly.

Just then Ginny came up beside him and Harry put his arm around her waist, she squealed,

"Oh Hermione! Where have you been? It's so good to see you!"

"Oh you know, just staying at home and spending time with my parents."

"Ahh," the redhead said, giving Hermione a wink. _I'll have to tell her some other time,_ she thought, wincing at the memory of him.

Then another familiar face came running down the stairs, nearly tripping on the cat, and with a bright smile he said,

"Hey Hermione!" he walked towards her and pulled her in for a big bear hug.

"We haven't heard from you in ages! What were you living under a rock?" he said jokingly.

Before she could answer, Molly stepped in, "Oh, you'll have all the time in the world to talk about that. Now, how about a spot of breakfast?"

They gathered around the table, pulling in chairs and sat down. As they ate, questions were being raised on her whereabouts and she continued to answer them with the same diligent response. She put on her best smile and tried to hide the pain she's been keeping inside her.

* * *

After the meal, it was time to leave for King's Cross Station. After a teary farewell from the Weasley's, they set foot on the train and headed off to Hogwarts.

They sat themselves in the compartment, Ginny cuddling close to Harry, and Hermione and Ron sitting awkwardly across from them. As usual, the boys got into another heated discussion of quidditch, Hermione and Ginny simply listening.

"Wait, did the trolley already pass?" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I'm starving." Harry replied. They ran out of the compartment and chased down the trolley lady.

"Ha, boys." Ginny said with a smile.

"So tell me," she continued, "What's going on with you and mystery man? You haven't answered any of my letters."

"I know, Ginny, I'm sorry. It's just...well I...well things never really...worked out."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't know."

"It's all right, I suppose. Maybe it was for the best..." Just then, Harry and Ron raced back into the compartment, arms filled with treats. Harry handed Ginny her favorite, Cauldron cakes, and Ron gave Hermione some chocolate frogs.

"Aww, why thank you." Ginny said, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. Ron made a gagging noise and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

They arrived at the school and sat at the Gryffindor table. They waited patiently through another sorting before stuffing their faces once again. Hermione gazed around the room, looking for any sign of that blonde haired boy, but found nothing.

After dinner, McGonagall spoke to Hermione and the Head boy, Zacharias Smith, in her office about their jobs as heads. It was strange to Hermione how Draco wasn't picked as Head Boy; despite his insufferable personality, he did tell her that he was second in their class. She secretly hoped he would be there and they could make amends, but he never showed.

Soon after Smith left, Hermione couldn't help but ask her professor,

"Umm, Professor, I don't suppose you could tell me but...I believe Draco Malfoy was second in our class. And I was wondering...why he wasn't made Head Boy."

McGonagall looked shocked at her sudden interest, and Hermione quickly added,

"It's just that...he should be getting this position because he deserves it. Not that there is anything wrong with Zacharias, but..."

Not seeing where she was going with this, she added again,

"You know what, forget I asked. It does seem a bit irrelevant, I suppose. Oh well, curiosity killed the cat, haha."

McGonagall looked appalled at this statement, and Hermione mentally hit herself for forgetting McGonagall's animagus.

"Oh, dear! I'm incredibly sorry, it completely slipped my mind. I'll just be going then," she said turning to leave and bumping into a table and knocking over a few licorice snaps.

"Oops, sorry...again,"

As she opened the door, McGonagall said,

"If you are so _curious_ about Mr. Malfoy's whereabouts, I might as well tell you. His parents decided it was best to remove him from his studies. For what reason, I'm not sure. I hoped that helped." she said, giving Hermione a look she couldn't quite decipher.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione mumbled before closing the door and hitting herself on the forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Draco slammed the door of his room and kicked his bed frame in frustration. It has been one month since he was first accepted by the Dark Lord. He had just gotten back from another torturing session of more muggleborns. Every time he witnessed a torture session, he couldn't help but think back to Hermione.

After he met her, everything in his life was calm, and he never had to think about the next day being the day he would be called upon by Voldemort. But when they parted ways, he returned to his restless nights and living in fear that the next day could be his last. He would be forced to watch traitors and muggleborns be tortured, and few times he would be called to do it himself, and that was what hurt most.

He pulled up his sleeve and looked at the Dark Mark once more. The snake continued to hiss every time he would look at it, and it bothered him to no end. Once he attempted to rub it off with water, but it failed miserably. He knew it would always be there as a statement to his new life, but the pain behind it was the remembrance of his old life.

A few weeks ago he had received an owl from Hogwarts, rewarding him his position as Head Boy. It was a dream his mother and himself always wanted, but they both knew that he could never go back. If he ever showed it to his mother, she would surely try to talk to Lucius, only to be slapped and left with a big red mark. That's why he kept it in his drawer, hidden and only to be looked at as a distant memory.

He knew that if he was made Head Boy, Hermione was bound to be Head Girl. Which was why he secretly hoped he could return to Hogwarts, but it was clearly impossible. Although Voldemort never officially gave him an assignment, he was told to stay at the house until then. For now, he would watch and wait, and secretly hope that _his _Hermione would return to him.

He pulled out a parchment, a quill, and some ink from his dresser and sat down on his bed. Since there was a lack of a desk in this small room, he used his legs as a surface. He muttered, "Lumos," and stared at the blank piece of parchment. He wasn't sure of what to write, or why he was doing so, but he knew that writing always made him feel better. Soon enough, the words began to spill out of him, his every emotion being written on this single piece of parchment.

Looking back at it, he knew what he had to do. He took the letter and placed it in an envelope. Checking to see if anyone was in the hall, Draco ran towards his mother's room, knowing that there was a window in there. He peered into the room to check if it was empty, and as he walked in, he saw her owl perched on top of her armoire.

Draco gave the owl the letter and whispered to it, "Send it to Hermione Granger," before it flew off. He retreated back to his room and waited once again.

* * *

Narcissa had seen her son retreat to his room and had come from her own. She stormed inside and just as she thought, her owl was gone. Still seeing the owl in the distance, she pointed her wand at it and shouted, "Intercipio!"

The owl was pulled back by an unknown force and was thrown back into her room. Narcissa retrieved the letter and opened it, sitting down on her bed to read the letter. _I knew he would try to send something to her, _she thought.

As she read the letter, she covered her mouth to muffle the sobs. Tears rolled down her face and as he finished, she could not believe how much her son really loved this girl. Never had she thought she would mean so much to him. The whole time she assumed it was nothing more than a silly relationship that he would soon forget, but no, it wasn't like that at all. _This girl must really be important to him,_ she thought.

If she were to somehow find this letter, surely she would come looking for him. And if the Dark Lord were to find out... Realizing what might happen, she folded the letter back into the envelope, and locked it away in her drawer. _It would break your son's heart to not get anything back,_ a voice inside her head told her.

"I know," she said to herself, "but it's for the best."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

A whole month has passed since Hermione last saw Draco, and not a day has gone by since she hasn't thought about him. His presence followed her around and his face was permanently embedded in her thoughts.

During potions, they had made Amortentia and his smell, that indescribable smell of his colon, overwhelmed her senses and she nearly fainted.

She also had dreams about him. How they would one day return to their cottage and raise a family, where they would have no worries and no vendettas.

One day, during Herbology, she was nudged out of her reverie by Ron,

"Hermione? Hermione, are you even listening?" he asked.

"What? I'm sorry, I was..."

"I know, 'just thinking.' Is everything okay? You seem to be having a lot of those lately."

"Yes, everything's fine. I know I have been quite...distracted, it's all this...Head business! Yes, it has been pretty stressful lately, from patrols to exams to..."

"Oh, yeah guess that can be pretty stressful..." he said, mumbling off.

Hermione wished she could at least tell someone, anyone. At one point she attempted to talk to Ginny, but for some reason she decided against it. Anyway, Ginny seemed a bit preoccupied with Harry. Honestly, all they do is snog like wild animals.

Sometimes, when she was alone, she would write to him. Telling him how sorry she was, but every time she wrote, it would never be answered back, and it would just break her heart. _Has he forgotten me? is it really over? _She dared not to think these questions, it will only cause her more harm.

* * *

As she sat in the Head common room, daydreaming once again, there was a knock at the door. She opened it and saw Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hermione, we know you've been kind of stressed out lately, so we decided we should all go to Hogsmeade for some butterbeers!" Ron exclaimed.

"That sounds really great, but I really should get back to..."

"What? Daydreaming? Honestly, Hermione, sometimes I think that's all you ever do now a days. Come on, live a little."

Pausing for a moment, she thought about it and then smiled, "I guess one butterbeer couldn't hurt."

They all cheered and left for Hogsmeade. It was Autumn and the fallen leaves crunched with their every step. Once again, Ginny was holding Harry close, their hands locked tightly, and Hermione and Ron were awkwardly walking behind them.

Upon entering the bar, it wasn't as full as it normally was. With the war being the 'talk of town,' people just don't seem as happy or excited lately. Surely, it was all Harry could think about. It's probably why Harry is just so lovey-dovey with Ginny, wanting to make every moment count.

They sat down and ordered Butterbeers. As they talked, the drinks began to pile up and they were becoming increasingly drunk.

"So then I said, 'Well, Mum, maybe I should put bars on your window!'" Ron sloshed.

"Did you really say that?" Hermione asked.

"Ha, nope! If she did, my ears will be pulled off!"

They both laughed and ignored the snogging couple sitting across from them. Hermione laughed and looked at her watch.

"Oh my, guess I got to go to patrols!" she yelled, then chuckled yet again.

They had to have fallen about a dozen times on their way to the school, completely sloshed. Harry escorted Ginny back to their dorm and Ron took Hermione to the Head must have laughed the entire way there, and once they reached the door, Hermione had trouble remembering the password.

"Maybe you forgot it!" Ron said surprisingly.

"Haha, guess I have!"

Suddenly, Ron moved towards her and planted a kiss on her lips. She was caught by surprise and her first instinct was to slap him, but instead she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer.

Hermione had managed to remember and sputter out the password in between kisses, and he took her in his arms and led them up the stairs to her room, setting a locking and silencing spell on her room.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke an arm, snug tightly around her waist. Her first thought was that it was Draco, but then last nights' events had hit her like a wrecking ball, along with a massive headache.

She turned her head slightly, only to glance at the red hair peeking behind her own. _Oh no, Merlin, no, _she thought as she jumped out of bed. She looked back at him and then her own nude form, grabbing the blanket to cover herself. This only made matters worse when she got a full view of his own male part.

She draped the blanket over his sleeping form and went for her dresser, putting on her night robe. _What am I gonna do? I never wanted this to happen! Hermione how could you be so stupid!,_ she thought, mentally slapping herself in the face.

Just then, he began to move and put his arm over her previous form. When he realized she wasn't there, his eyes shot open and he began to look about the room. His eyes landed on Hermione, who was blushing furiously at the situation.

"Hermione? Why are you..." he began to ask, then took a look at himself.

"Bloody Hell!" he yelled, attempting to cover himself up better.

Hermione began to pace around the room, trying to figure what they were going to do.

"Oh Ronald, how could we let this happen! We were only supposed to go get drinks, not get sloshed and screw each other! What will we tell Harry and Ginny? They'll know something is up because they saw us leave together! What if Zacharias saw us going into my room? What if he tells McGonagall?  
What if..."

"What if it wasn't a mistake?"

Hermione turned around and saw him get up, now fully clothed but slightly disheveled.

"What did you say?" she asked shocked.

"I said, what if it wasn't a mistake?" he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

He continued, "Hermione...I've been crazy about you ever since fourth year. I've wanted nothing more than to be with you...Hermione, I love you."

He grabbed her and brought her in for a passionate kiss, before she pulled away and slapped him.

"Ron...you have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that. But that gives you no right to take advantage of me! I've waited for you for years to finally get up the courage to be with me, the only time you ever really shown jealousy or concern was when I talked to another man! And what gives you the right to tell me you love me when I already found someone else!" she yelled.

She did not realize what she had said, until she saw the look on his face. He took a step back and removed his hand away from her shoulder.

"You...you love someone else?" he said.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to take it back, to go back and make everything right. To wish she had just said no to going to Hogsmeade, to telling Draco to run away together and forget about his parents and her blood, to just forget.

"Yes, I do." she mumbled.

"Oh, I see. You make love to me, and then treat it as if it were nothing? Do you have any idea how that affects me? To know that you are in love with another man?!" he screamed.

He then stormed out of her room and shoved Zacharias aside, whom was simply standing there astounded. He slammed the common room door, and Hermione fell to the floor, and sobbed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is a bit dark and quite gruesome. Just a little warning there.**

**Me looking back on my old story: OH GOD WHY.**

**Chapter 12**:

Things may seem rough for Hermione, but it was only getting worse for Draco. The Dark Lord had him doing deeds all over the world, from Paris to NY to Egypt, it never ended for him. It was always the same thing, torturing information out of an escaped traitor to the Dark Lord. What made matters worse was that every time he returned to the house, no letters came back. It had been months and was now the beginning of winter, and still no word from Hermione. He had sent one letter for everyday she wasn't with him, which was-to him-an eternity.

The days grew more tense in the small, confined house, and Deatheaters were coming in and out, sometimes barely alive. He had witnessed his own father being beaten by Voldemort, and it was one of the hardest things he's ever had to see. Even though the man beat him throughout his whole life, he was still his father, regardless of what he told him.

He wondered how things were at Hogwarts. We tried to have spies penetrate the school, but nothing ever seemed to work, the protective barrier surrounding it was just another obstacle. Voldemort constantly ranted on and on about Potter and ways they could get inside.

Draco spent most of his time in his mother's room, sitting in the armchair near the window. His mother's owl always came back empty handed, but he still waited. _Maybe she just needs time, _he thought, _maybe she wanted to send her own owl for whatever reason._ He knew none of these reasons were true, but they did help ease the pain.

* * *

After a trip to the Bermuda, he had returned without any information regarding Potter's plans. He was summoned into the dining hall and as soon as he entered, he knew what was coming by the sad look on his mother's face. He had prepared himself for a beating, but he never thought it would come so soon.

"Draco! Come here!" Voldemort snapped, breaking his reverie.

"Yes, my Lord," he said, walking towards him only to be pushed onto the floor.

"Draco, you have failed me. Did you or did you not get information from the traitor in the Bermuda?"

"No, my Lord, I did not."

"Very well...CRUCIO!" Voldemort boomed.

Draco's body twisted in agony, possibly ten times worse than his initiation. The pain coursed through him and devoured every organ in his system. He thought he was bleeding through his ears before he was then released.

As he laid there, Voldemort approached him and let out another spell, "IMPERIO!" he yelled.

Draco got up, his every move being controlled by the evil man before him. He walked towards a dagger on the table and took it in his hand. With one quick move, he cut a piece of flesh off his leg, leaving a very large, open wound.

"AHHH!" he screamed in pain.

He was once again released, and he can hear the sniffles from behind him, coming from his mother.

"Draco, do you know what the last unforgivable curse is?" the Dark Lord whispered in his ear.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Do you wish this upon yourself?"

"No, my Lord."

"Then don't let it happen again," he said and with that, he left the room, his followers behind him.

The only people left in the room, were Draco and his mother, whom was tending to his wound.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Hermione had been avoiding Ron, Harry, and Ginny for several days. She would always rehearse what she would say to them, but never go through with it. What hurt her most was what Ron had said was true. How she was in love with another man, yet she still had sex with him. What would Draco do if he ever found out? Well for starters, he would kill Ron. Then he would never speak to her again, but wait, he was already doing that.

She didn't know why he never answered her, nor why he hadn't gone to school. His parents had pulled him out, but why? What were they up to? Was what his father said true, how Voldemort would not stand for it? Was Draco really becoming a Deatheater? Hermione didn't want to dwell on it too much, not wanting to relive the pain of leaving him.

It was almost time for Christmas vacation, and her plans had been to spend it at the Burrow while her parents took a trip to Venice; but seeing how that's no longer possible, she has no choice but to stay at Hogwarts.

There was knocking at her door, Harry and Ginny wanted a last goodbye before they left. She never answered, and she watched from her window as they left for the train. Zacharias had left too, so the tower was all to herself. She told herself it was good to get away from all the stress caused by her friends, but there was still the emptiness that never left her heart.

Still no word from Draco, and with every day gone, she always thought about him. Every guy she looked at always had his face, with his famous smirk plastered on them.

* * *

One night, while doing patrols-which was clearly unnecessary- she walked into the courtyard and caught a glimpse of the starry sky. Looking to see if anyone was there, she stepped out and gazed at the many stars filling up the sky. As a force of habit, she laid down and put her arms around her head. She closed her eyes, wanting to remember their first night under the stars.

_Draco always had a dark, menacing look to him. His gaze used to burn her and he always had a hurtful remark to go with it. Only tonight he was different, his gaze showed a new side to him. It had kindness and thought, and came with only the sound of blissful silence. _

_Before she could say another word, he leaned in and took her lips into his. This kiss was nothing like she ever experienced before. During 4th year, she had kissed Viktor Krum and thought it was the best kiss of her life. But compared to Draco, Krum's kiss was nothing but a sloppy dog kiss. Draco kissed softly and tenderly, but felt sensual and extremely erotic. _

She remembered every touch, how his lips would move against hers, how he would put his arm around her waist and pull her close.

"Ms. Granger?" McGonagall had called out, breaking another peaceful dream. Realising her current state, she got up and turned to her professor.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I was just..." Hermione had stuttered.

"Thinking about him?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're significant other? I've seen many students that have that look on their face when they're in love."

Hermione blushed furiously at this statement, and tried to hold back a sob. She failed this attempt and started bawling. McGonagall embraced her student, patting her back as she continued to sob. They walked back to her office and sat in two armchairs at the rear end of her office.

McGonagall poured some tea for the both of them. As she did so, Hermione watched her. She moved in graceful steps, but had somewhat of a maternal instinct to her. Tea always helped Hermione cool down, and she downed the cup in one gulp.

With that, Hermione poured her heart out. She didn't know what controlled her to do so, but she gave every single detail of her relationship with Draco, although she did skip over the very _intimate _parts. McGonagall was shocked that it was even Draco at all, she expected Mr. Weasley to be the one to cause her pain, but not Mr. Malfoy.

When Hermione finished her story, she simply stared at her professor, awaiting a response.

"Ms. Granger, it is not healthy for you to have kept all this in. Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I'm afraid of what they might say. What if they just criticize me, tell me that I shouldn't have trusted him in the first place?"

"Well, I won't deny that they will be quite upset, after all I know Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have not gotten along over the years," she said, smiling at this statement, "but, if they were really your friends, they would learn to understand. You must love him very much, yes?"

She nodded.

"So what is stopping you? Write to him."

"I have! But he hasn't even answered back!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I shouldn't have yelled," Hermione said.

"That's quite all right, dear. You deserve to let this frustration out. Now how do you feel?"

Hermione had to think before answering. A calm feeling began to overwhelm her, as if it were a breath of fresh air. After releasing all those thoughts and feelings, everything seemed sort of...peaceful. It was nice to know there was someone there who understood her situation.

"I feel...great, actually." Hermione said, leaning back in her chair.

"Good, sometimes it's good to let your feelings go. And remember, if you need to vent out some more, you know where to go," her professor said.

"Thank you, professor."

Hermione hugged her teacher before hurrying off to her room, finally able to get a good night's sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Draco tossed and turned all night, the same dream repeating in his head:

"_Draco, dear, wake up," his mother whispered, nudging him in the side._

"_Mother...what is it?" he said groggily._

"_The Dark lord has finally summoned you, he has a mission for you. He immediately got up, fear in his eyes. _

"_Now, now dear, this is a simple task. Now get washed up and look presentable, we've been waiting a long time for this." It did not take him long to clean up and comb his hair back. He followed his mother into the study, to find Voldemort standing behind the desk. _

"_Ahhh, Draco...my dear boy, I have a task for you." His voice was soft yet menacing and he seemed to glide instead of walk. _

"_I'm ready, my lord." _

"_Good," he whispered as he tapped his wand onto the desk, flipping it over, revealing a trap door. _

"_Follow me..." he whispered again. The trapdoor led to a dungeon. Voldemort tapped his wand again and opened the iron door. Inside, tightly bounded to the wall, was a form of a person, barely alive. The person lifted its head and revealed those chocolate brown eyes._

_Hermione._

"_Ahhh, so you two have met? Draco, I need you to take care of the girl," he leaned in and whispered in his ear, "make sure she never sees the light of day."_

_He walked up to her broken form, and pointed his wand to her head. The Dark Lord laughed in anticipation, and he failed to notice how Draco quickly turned around, pointed his wand at him, and yelled, "STUPEFY!" The Dark Lord fell to the floor. He then spun back around and free her from her chains. He held her in his arms and stayed this way, until he no longer felt her presence. _

"_Hermione?" he said, before Voldemort got up and pointed his own wand back at him._

"_I knew you had feelings for that, mudblood. And now you'll die. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort boomed._

Draco awoke, half-sobbing and half-breathing. Just then his mother came into the room, hearing his screams from the room next door. She held her son while he sobbed. He kept choking out, "Hermione," and the pain would not stop. She cried silently, wanting nothing more than to end his sufferings. _She's safe, _she thought, _as long as she's not with you._

* * *

Hermione walked towards the Great hall, now packed with students coming home from the holidays. Her eyes grazed upon the room and landed on her three friends. She skipped to them with a newfound confidence. Ron was the first to notice her presence, but did not smile his usual goofy smile.

"What do you want?" he asked sharply.

"I came to speak with you, Ronald. I would like to make amends, will you please join me in the hall?"

Hesitantly, Ron followed her out. As they walked, she began her rehearsed speech,

"Ron, I understand that things may be a bit awkward between us now. But believe me when I say, you are my best friend in the whole world, and I would never do anything to hurt you. What happened before break was a mistake, and I should not have done it. I'm sorry if I have hurt your feelings in anyway. I had just gotten out of a previous relationship and, well I'm not completely out of it yet. Could you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know, Hermione. You are my best friend and I guess I don't want to ruin that..."

"Exactly! Why ruin a perfectly good relationship?"

"Right,"

They continued to walk in comfortable silence, before he decided to break it,

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Who is he?"

"Who's he?"

"Voldemort, who do you think?" he said sarcastically.

"Well, it's probably irrelevant."

"Do I know him?"

"What? Oh no, I don't think you would know him...he's a muggle after all."

"Ahhh," was all he said before his stomach began to grumble.

"Maybe we should go back to dinner," he said.

"There's the Ron I know," she said jokingly.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yeah so this is another major change. In my story, I feel that Draco is more heroic, which I know he truly is. If I could change anything in the series, it would probably be this final battle scene. That's just what I wrote.**

**Chapter 15:**

Several weeks had passed, which came to be several months, and soon enough, the final battle had come. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had spent countless days looking for the horcruxes and destroying them. Upon returning to Hogwarts, everything was distraught.

Students were pulled out of school to be taken home and teachers were constantly on the lookout for anything that might penetrate the barrier of Hogwarts. The classes were in shambles, and no students bothered showing up. Dumbledore's army has prepared for this moment and have patiently awaited its arrival.

As the events piled up in Hermione's mind, her memory of Draco had begun to fade. He would always be there in the back of her mind, but found that it wasn't healthy to dwell on the past.

Draco had begun to feel the same as well. He knew that Hermione was better off without him, and had stopped writing the letters. Besides, it was becoming increasingly difficult to have time to write, let alone sleep. With all the preparation for battle, he chose not to think about her too much.

Now it was time. To end it all. A day that would go down in wizard history as the day it all ended. It was clear that the opposing sides were equally matched. Draco watched as his former classmates fought to the death and even witnessed one of the Weasley twins being taken down.

It was painful to watch as his former friends and enemies die by the number, so he ran into the building. He walked into the main hall, and his heart stopped.

Hermione was running, running for her life with the Weasel at the sight of Nagini. They fell back and just as the snake was about to attack, Longbottom came with a sword and destroyed it. A wave of relief came over Draco at the sight of his love being rescued, even it was by Longbottom.

His relief was soon overcome by jealousy, as they embraced into a passionate kiss. His heart collapsed against his lungs and he felt as if the world had stopped spinning. He wanted to go over there and tear him apart, make him regret the day he would ever touch her.

He looked at him again, but then noticed her facial expression. She seemed kind of...happy. It was rare to see any form of happiness during these times, and he just loved the way she smiled. The curve of her lips, and the slight smirk she used ever since he came into her life.

Draco shook the feeling off and ran back into the fight, just as the Deatheaters approached the entrance.

That oaf, Hagrid, carrying a body in his arms. _Wait, who is that? _Draco wondered. As he got a closer look, he saw him, Potter.

A part of him told him he should be glad, after all that's why they always wanted. But another part of him was distraught. He really thought Potter could end this, for all of them. He watched as the events take place, until Draco was called upon to return to his family on the opposite side of the court yard.

It was then that Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms and stood up, facing Voldemort.

"Harry, you live." Voldemort said shockingly.

Before Voldemort could mutter another word, Draco did the unthinkable. He ran across the yard and threw Potter his wand, and yelled "Potter!"

Harry and Voldemort were shocked at his actions, but did not take their eyes of each other.

Their wands once again connected. Sparks flew out as the flashes of red and green light began to overwhelm the crowd. Everyone watched the spectacle, all except Hermione, who couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the blonde standing 50 feet away from her. "Draco," was all she could mutter before Voldemort fell to the ground and shriveled up into dust.

Deatheaters attempted to apparate away, but were caught by the Ministry Aurors. Very few escaped, but Draco stepped forward, and had himself and his family arrested. Before being taken, he looked at Hermione and their eyes connected for a mere second. A look of love and longing was all she saw.

After apparating, Hermione stood there for what felt like hours. She hasn't seen him in months and had finally started to move on, so why did he have to come back and ruin everything? A mix of anger and love coursed through her veins, not wanting to feel anything except happiness.

It was the ultimate goal, to defeat Voldemort and everything would return to normal, right? For now, she didn't want to think about it, but what about Ron? She did not want to mess things up any more than it already has, but that kiss. She assumed it was just 'in the heat of the moment,' but was it really just that? To Ron it felt like she had finally returned to him, but to her, was she really ready to move on?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Something inside Draco had snapped the day he saw her kiss the Weasel. Some people would call it insanity and some would call it passion, but whatever it was certainly took a toll on his life.

After his hearing, he was told he was 'free for his heroic actions in helping Harry Potter defeat the darkest wizard of their time.' His mother was spared from Azkaban and put under temporary house arrest at the manor. His father, however, was not so lucky. He was sent to Azkaban for his Deatheater actions and his abuse towards his family.

Since the manor was currently being occupied, and Draco wanted to spend his time alone, he thought he might do something with his inheritance. He took his belongs and apparated to the one place he had always called 'their place,' the cottage.

It looked just as small and old as he had left it, and upon entering it, it became clear to him what he had to do.

"_I'm thinking about fixing it, replacing the floors, painting the walls, refurbishing the whole thing." _

"_The muggle way?" she said surprised. _

"_Yes, Hermione, the muggle way,"_

"_Well, what about me? Don't I get a say in this?"_

"_Would you like a say in this?" he said as he stalked towards her. _

"_Yes, I would."_

"_What would you like?" he whispered, placing kisses along her neck._

_Her heart fluttering, she answered, "I want a white house with blue shutters, and lots of bookshelves, and that window seat..."_

He remembered this conversation like it was yesterday. It was the day he decided he would spend the rest of his life with her. _Funny how things change,_ a little voice in his head told him.

He ignored the voice and only heard Hermione, telling him how a muggle would approach this.

* * *

After the battle, Ron had approached Hermione with a slight skip in his step.

"So, Hermione, what does this mean for us?"

She smiled back and said, "I don't know, what would you like it to mean?"

"Well, I guess we could go have lunch sometime. Not like we already don't do that..."

"Lunch sounds wonderful, Ronald."

Hermione never wondered why she said yes to their date, but felt that her life with Draco was behind her, and she did not need his memory holding her back from making her own. Ever since then they have been together, and Hermione was finally happy once again.

Ron was never better, considering this was what he wanted all along. Molly was thrilled to no end that her son had finally found someone. But there was still tension and sadness in the Weasley household, due to the fact Fred had died during battle. George was the one who took it the hardest, looking next to him each time he saw something funny, only to find that there was no one to look at.

* * *

The Golden Trios' faces was plastered on each Daily Prophet every week, remembering the triumphant day they took down Lord Voldemort. An article had appeared about the relationship between, Ron and Hermione. It never really occurred to her that anyone care, only everyone did. Ron constantly hogged the limelight, but she still liked him regardless.

Draco held the daily prophet in his hand as he sipped his coffee. He was sitting in his newly refurbished dining area, of which he made himself. Sure it had take several months and he had nearly lost all his fingers, but it was worth it. It had a modern look but was still cozy, and the outside was just as they pictured it; a white house with blue shutters. The window seat lay untouched and on both sides were bookshelves, stocked with only her favorite books.

He turned the page, and noticed a picture of the Weasel and Hermione. He couldn't help but grow furious at the title:

**Ron and Hermione: The Gryffindor Power Couple**

He knew that Hermione moved on ever since that kiss, but he always had that feeling in his stomach that one day she would come back, that it wasn't over.

* * *

Draco contemplated selling the cottage to a worthy buyer, only he never really sold it. If the buyer were to meet his asking price, he would say that it was worth more than that. If the buyer were to pay more than what he asked, he would kick them off his property. He didn't want a crazy person to live in his house.

At night, Draco would lay down on the grass and look up at the stars. He didn't want to go to see a movie or go to the carnival, he only had one person on his mind.

* * *

Attempting to move on he would sometimes invite over Astoria Greengrass. Her family had remained neutral in battle and for a while he took a liking to her. He described her as good company, but Astoria wanted more. Goyle had died in the Room of Requirement that day, and she's been quite distraught. It was obvious they had plans to be together, but his loss had hurt them both; Draco losing a best mate and Astoria losing a lover.

They would lay in bed and just think in comfortable silence.

"Draco?" she would say.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking, maybe we could go see one of those muggle movies..."

"Well, I don't think so. I have a lot of work..."

"Or go to the carnival, you always said you liked it there..."

"I never really had time for the carnival," he mumbled.

She turned her face to examine his. He seemed to be looking at her, but not quite.

"Draco, what do you want from me?" she said.

"What do you mean?" his expression emotionless.

"You know, what do you want?"

Draco sighed, understanding what she had said.

"A woman knows when a man looks into her eyes and sees someone else. Who is she?"

Astoria didn't look mad or upset, but only concerned.

"That doesn't matter,"

"Well, you obviously really care about her..." she said with tears in her eyes.

Draco noticed her tears and pulled her closer, "Astoria, you know I want to give you everything you want, but I can't be _him._" Astoria seemed to know what he meant by _him,_ and her tears only increased.

"Yes, I know," she muttered before curling up closer to him, forgetting the conversation.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Damn my younger self, I practically changed eveerything. But you know what? I'm wayyyy to lazy to rewrite anything.**

**Chapter 17:**

Months had passed and before long, it was time for school again. but this time, Ginny was the one to leave. She gave a teary goodbye to all her friends and family, and especially Harry. They held hands on the way there, and on the way back, you could see the sad expression on Harry's face. It would be a long time until Christmas break, and Harry wouldn't enjoy any of it.

Ron and Hermione's relationship only got better. They practically spent every moment together. Hermione told herself she could forget about Draco, but she never did. Sometimes she would look at Ron and see Draco, although she would never admit it. At one point she almost called him Draco, but quickly stopped herself.

She often told herself that it was normal to not forget your first love, and what she had with Draco was strong.

On the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding, everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves. Ginny got to come back early, which had caught Harry by surprise, but he was thrilled regardless. As Hermione and Ron danced, which wasn't very good considering he had 2 left feet, he whispered in her ear,

"Come on, let's go out in the yard."

The yard was filled with white twinkling lights from the tree above them, and lanterns were aligned around the edge. As they walked under the tree, Ron had gotten down on one knee and asked to spend the rest of his life with her. This had caught Hermione by surprise, they were only 20 years old. True, the Weasleys did marry at an early age, but was she really ready? Before she could comprehend what was happening, she had already said yes.

* * *

Everything was happening so fast for Hermione. It seemed that Mrs. Weasley had already planned everything out and was already halfway there, and Hermione did not like that feeling.

She would lie awake in bed, and contemplate everything that has happened in her life. But she could never seem to get Draco out of her head, why did every aspect of her life have to include him in the back of her mind? Everyone thought of Ron and Hermione as the perfect couple, they never bickered and fought; but maybe that was just it. With Draco, they argued constantly but always made up for it, there was passion and heat. And Ron, while Ron was just about as passionate as a stuffed animal.

Once again, that feeling of obligation and force came back. Mrs. Weasley had arranged the wedding sooner than expected. The wedding would take place in January, nearly 3 months away. She would be using her mother's old gown, and it was a very casual dress code for everyone else. Hermione never wanted her wedding to be a big deal, but she never wanted it to become unimportant or tacky.

Hermione had made up her mind, she needed to get away. Just for a few days, to clear her head of all the commotion around her.

Ron was at the table, in another heated Wizard's Chess match with Harry.

"Ron?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I was thinking...I think I might spend a few days at my Grandmother's house. Just because..."

"Yeah, okay," he said not taking his eyes off the board.

"Okay?"

"If you want to, sure."

"Oh well then, I'll just get my things."

And with that she raced up the stairs to grab her luggage. _Ron is such a git sometimes, _she thought, _you think he would remember me telling him that my grandmother died several years ago._

* * *

Hermione never really knew where she was going, anywhere might be a good place. She dropped her things off at her house and wandered around muggle London for an hour or two. The place never really changed, as if it were waiting all this time.

As she walked, she had passed the movie theater and the park where the carnival took place. After thinking for quite sometime, she knew what she had to do. Then she apparated away.

* * *

Draco was in his study, thinking of ideas for his latest novel. As he thought, he caught a glimpse of honey brown hair passing by his window. _No Draco, it's just your imagination,_ he thought.

But the timid knock that came at his door was more than reassuring. He usually never got surprise visitors, so you can imagine his shock to actually have anyone come. As he opened the door, it felt as though he had remained that way for an eternity.

Her honey brown hair had been tamed ever so slightly, and she grew possibly a couple of inches. But her face never changed, eyes filled with thought, and subtle frustration.

"Hello, Draco." she mumbled lost in his gaze. He continued to stare at her, absorbing her every word.

When he wouldn't answer she continued, "I was just in town...and thought that I could visit...I didn't know you would be here...and the house...you know maybe I should just go."

With that she shuffled back to the gate, but tripped on a rock. "Oops," was all she could say before she tripped yet again, this time leaving a scrape on her elbow.

She didn't notice him approaching her and before she knew it, he was helping her inside. They sat across from each other in the living room in awkward silence. Draco had poured her some tea and there they sat waiting for the other one to talk first.

Yet again, she was the one to break the silence, "How have you been, Draco? I see you have fixed up the cottage."

"Yes, well it was a dream, thought I could pursue it."

"What about your writing?"

"I still write, although nothing was ever really published yet. To me...it would never be finished."

"Ahhh, I see," she said taking a sip of her tea.

"And what about you? How have you been?"

"I'm fine...I'm engaged," she mumbled.

Hurt and discomfort course through his veins, hidden by his infamous smirk.

"The Weasel?" he said hesitantly.

"Yes. I would prefer you call him Ron."

"Ahh, Ron. So that's all you came to tell me? You're getting married?"

"Well, no. I've missed you, Draco. I came just to see you."

"Fine, call it what you will."

Not wanting to cause another argument, she changed the subject,

"How are your parent?" she said, but immediately wanted to take it back.

"Well, my mother's under house arrest, and my father's in Azkaban. So yeah, they're all right," he said with a smirk.

Hermione couldn't hide the slight smile creeping up on her face. Her smile was one of the things he missed most about her, he could never forget it. They stayed like this for a while, just talking. They reminisced about their times together, and even though they wouldn't admit it, those old feelings returned.

They failed to notice how the sky had changed and nightfall took over. Draco had lit a fire and they stayed near the fireplace, they're laughter filling the room.

"Draco, it's getting late. I should leave..." she said, hoping that he would let her stay.

He wished she could stay, and not return to that husband, he was nothing but an idiot who was forcing her into something she didn't want to go through with. How he wished he could kiss her, the slight pout on her lips told him she didn't want to leave either.

"Yes, I guess so," he said hesitantly.

He walked her to the door, and to the gate, and before she could apparate, he practically shouted,

"Will you come back?! Tomorrow?"

She was taken back by his tone, but she agreed nonetheless, and apparated home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Draco had a plan for exactly what he wanted to do. He prepared their boat on the lake, and didn't notice her sneaking up on him.

"Hey, Draco."

"Oh hi," he said as he clumsily fell over into the boat.

She giggled at the sight of him trying to get up without flipping it over. He stood and said,

"I thought we could go on a little boat ride to the other side of the lake."

"You really like doing things the muggle way, don't you?"

He shrugged at her statement and they boarded the boat. Hermione watched as he rowed the boat, his muscles flexing back and forth. _Ron doesn't have muscles like that,_ she thought. He noticed her watching him and said with a smirk,

"Like what you see?"

"What? Oh no, I was just..."

"Right...we're here."

The boat bumped onto the land and Draco held her hand as she got off. Even the smallest touch made him go crazy. They walked side by side and she mumbled,

"Still, with the surprises?"

"Yes, because I know how much you love them," he said sarcastically.

"I do not!" she objected. _Yes you do,_ the voice inside her head said.

He pulled out a bag from his backpack and opened it. It contained...apples?

"What are these for?" she wondered.

"For them," he said throwing one of them, and being caught in the mouth by a creature.

"Woah!" she yelped, taken back by the sudden appearance of these creatures.

The creatures were bony and black, it gave somewhat of a horse appearance. It was eerie yet the way they moved made them look majestic and overall beautiful.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Thestrals," he answered, "I found them here a few weeks ago."

"I've never seen anything like them," she said putting a hand on its head.

"I've heard that a person can only see them if they have witnessed death...and our generation would know all about that," he muttered.

Hermione understood, it wasn't healthy for people their age to have witnessed so much dead bodies. She winced at the thought of seeing her friends so...lifeless.

"Why are they here? Most creatures live in the Dark Forest." she asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's like they never leave."

Hermione fed the littlest one an apple, and he took it in one bite. She chuckled at its delight, and Draco laughed as well.

* * *

They headed back to the boat and on the way to the cottage, it began to rain. Well not rain, more like pour.

Draco laughed in amusement as Hermione tried to cover herself with her coat, himself not even trying. Giving up, she put down her coat and laughed with him, soaking in the raindrops.

_She's never looked more beautiful, _he thought.

Upon returning to land, Hermione couldn't help herself. The millions of questions she had built up inside of her poured out of her, more so exploded.

"Why didn't you write to me?!" she yelled.

Draco knew that she would start yelling eventually, but he couldn't seem to understand what she was talking about.

"Why didn't you write? I waited for you, but not a single letter came to me!" she repeated.

"I wrote to you, I practically wrote you everyday you weren't with me! And I never got anything back!"

She had a mixture of anger and confusion on her face. She didn't expect that as an answer.

She began to sob old tears she hasn't shown in a long time, she yelled,

"I thought it was over! I thought everything we had was over! So when I found Ron, I couldn't help it!"

"It was never over," he said, "and it still isn't."

With that he grabbed her and brought her in for a passionate kiss. A kiss he has been waiting for all this time. What was he thinking? Having Astoria try to replace her? Never.

Hermione had waited for this moment for the longest time. She thought she was happy with Ron, but there was a reason why she never forgot Draco. Because with Draco, it was real.

He kissed her furiously and carried her into the house. The emotions they had held back all this time exploded in fireworks inside them. They would never forget that night, the night everything returned to the way it was meant to be.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Draco woke up the next morning earlier, to not disturb his sleeping beauty next to him. He began pulling out her favorite novels from the bookcases. With all his books, he laid the first book next to her bed, and the second right after, eventually leading up to her window seat. They had passed right by it on their way to his room last night.

He left a single white orchid on the seat, leaving everything perfect. He had originally planned to go out to the store and make them dinner tonight, but it was all interrupted by a knock on his door.

Since he didn't have much friends to talk to, he didn't really know who it could be. When he opened the door, the one person he didn't want to see was standing right in front of him, his mother.

"Mother? What are you doing? You're supposed to be at the manor," he whispered, not wanting to wake up Hermione.

"Draco, dear, why are you whispering?"

"No particular reason," he said casually as he closed the door behind them and taking a step outside.

"Ahh, you've got a girl in there, I presume."

Draco blushed at his mother's words and she just laughed.

"Anyway, dear, they've decided to let me leave early, so long as I don't leave the country." she continued.

"Oh, well that's good..."

"Is she the one, Draco?"

"Who?"

"The one you've been longing for. Granger, is it? Is she in there?"

The blood returned to Draco's face, but his mother smiled.

"Son, I know that look. You've been wanting her for quite sometime now, correct? You deserve happiness after everything you've been through."

"Yes, mother. I love her."

"Well, then, you should probably give this to her."

She held out in her arms what appeared to be a stack of letters, all addressed to one person.

"Mother...are these my..."

"Yes, Draco, they're all yours. I've saved these and kept them from you."

He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mother, and the frustration began to build up inside of him.

"Son, you have to understand. I was only trying to protect you, if your father were to find these, or even the Dark Lord, you know the consequences."

He seethed with rage, but couldn't find the words to say anything.

"And what about her, Draco?"

His anger dropped and he thought about her. If they were to find these letters, surely they would kill her too. He looked up at his mother, and said,

"She would've been killed."

"Yes."

"And what about hers? She said she wrote to me as well."

"I'm sorry, dear. But I never received any letters."

He wondered for a moment, but then dropped it, it wasn't healthy to dwell.

"Alright, now, you go get some rest, it is dreadfully early."

"Ok, Mother." and with that she gave her son a kiss on the cheek and apparated back to the manor.

* * *

Draco had left a note for Hermione on the bed, as he left for the store. Hermione read the note and smiled,

_Hermione, _

_I went to the store to get some groceries. I also have another surprise for you (I know, crazy right?), follow the books, you were bound to pick them up anyway. Don't trip on anything. I know how terribly clumsy you are. _

_Haha, _

_Draco_

She wrapped the blanket tightly around her nude form, and picked up each book, leading up to the place she had almost forgotten.

The window seat they had once talked about had come back. It had blue and white stripes on the cushions and green pillows. The wooden part was painted white and on both sides stood pristine white bookshelves, all emptied out. As she reshelved the books, she looked out the window. It had the most beautiful view of the lake, the sky reflected brightly off the water and she could feel the slight breeze coming from the window.

She picked up a book and began to read, a hobby she had long forgotten. Time seemed to pass and she dozed off with the book still in her lap. Before she could fall back asleep, she heard a knock at the door. Not realizing she was still clothed in only a blanket, she opened the door and her smile fell. Ginny.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

They sat on opposite sides of the living room, the redhead refusing to look at her future sister-in-law.

Hermione broke the silence, "Ginny, I'm so sorry..."

"The minute my brother told me you went to see your grandmother-who by the way I know to be dead!- I knew something was wrong and you weren't telling him. How could you do this, Hermione?!"

"Did you tell him?"

"Of course, I told him! We went to your house and your parents told us you were staying with a friend in some cottage! Ron got worried and is still at your house, as we speak! He's furious that you lied to him, so I came here without him knowing."

The stress of everything was bubbling inside of her and suddenly, she burst.

"BECAUSE IT'S ALL TOO MUCH! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE MARRIED AT 20? DO YOU THINK I WANT TO START A FAMILY SO SOON? I COULDN'T SAY NO TO YOUR BROTHER, BUT WHEN YOUR MOTHER STARTED ARRANGING EVERYTHING, IT ALL BECAME TOO MUCH! SO YEAH, I GOT AWAY! I HAD TO, BECAUSE THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER REALLY UNDERSTOOD ME WAS DRACO!"

Ginny opened her mouth to yell back, but then shut it, and responded quietly.

"Did you say...Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?"

_Damn it, why did I have to mention him?,_ Hermione thought.

"Yes, Ginny. It's Draco, He's the person I was dating over the summer."

"I don't understand, you said you loved my brother! So what you slept with him just because you broke up with Malfoy?"

"No, it's not like that! We were really drunk and I just wasn't thinking!"

"Let me ask you something. Do you love him? Malfoy?"

"Yes, but I love Ron too."

"Don't give me that crap, Hermione! You can't love them both, and right now my brother is really upset, so you better make up your mind."

"I know, I just needed time to think..."

"The time to think is over! You're done! I'm not going to force you to love Ron but don't let him live a lie."

"You're right."

"Exactly, he's waiting at your house," and then the redhead apparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

Little did Hermione know, Draco was standing just outside, and he had heard the whole thing. He opened the door cautiously and there Hermione was, holding back tears.

"Hermione?" he said.

She jumped in surprise and answered back, "Did you hear any of that?"

"Yes."

"Do you hate me?"

He placed the bags on the counter and sighed,

"No, I could never. As much as I want to, I can't."

She walked hesitantly towards him, and he continued,

"So, you slept with him, and you slept with me, now who's heart are you going to break?"

"Draco,"

"I've waited for you, I've sent you letters, and I even built this place back up so I could get you back, and this is what it comes to?!"

"Draco,"

"Hermione, I love you! And you love me! But this thing can't work if you're in love with him too!"

"Draco!"

"What?!"

"I haven't made my decision yet. It's all been too much."

"What, because it's what his family wants? Hermione, if they were really your friends they wouldn't force you to marry the git! Stop doing what other people want and think about yourself for a change!"

"I need to go, I need to clear my head,"

"STOP THINKING AND JUST DO! DO WHAT YOUR BLOODY HEART TELLS YOU!"

She ran into his room and searched for her clothes. All dressed and about to storm out, Draco called out to her,

"Hermione! Here," he said throwing her a package of letters, "my mother kept them, I believe they belong to you."

She caught the package and apparated away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Hermione sat on the park bench in muggle London, the same place where they had first seen each other that night at the carnival. She examined the letters, and there was well over a 100 in the stack. she pulled the first one out of the pack and opened it, it was dated only a few weeks after their fight.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_You not being next to me is one of the hardest things I've ever had to go through. Everything about you lingers in my head, and I have never stopped thinking about you. I know that things are difficult and our love seems impossible, but if you really feel strongly about me, we can do anything. We will get that cottage by the lake and we will live there together. We could have kids and watch them play in the water, and you could read your books on that window seat, and I could have my own study, where I could pursue that writing career I always wanted. I know it may seem beyond our reach, but we could do it. I just need to know that you still love me. It's like what that fellow in your book once said, oh what was his name...Shakespeare! We're star-crossed lovers, baby. I know that sounds incredibly tacky and uncouth, but nonetheless I really want to make things right. Please come back to me, baby._

_Forever yours, Draco_

She cried at that last sentence. If she were to find this letter months ago, they would have been together right from the start. Every moment she had spent with Ron have been shattered, and only memories of Draco filled her head.

With her final decision, she walked back home.

* * *

Upon entering her house, she saw Ron sitting on the couch, with his head in his hands. Her parents took one look at her and left the room, giving them privacy.

"Ronald?"

He looked up and you could see the distress in his eye.

"Hermione, I need to know. Who were you staying with? And don't tell me it was your grandmother, I know she's dead."

She sat next to him and put her hand on his back, but he quickly moved away.

"It was him. The guy I was seeing last summer."

"Did you cheat on me?"

Hermione couldn't look at him, not wanting to shed anymore tears. Her response was clear to Ron.

"The way I see it, I got two ways: One, I could kill him, or two I can let you be together. But none of those options get me you."

She continued to look away, as his heart was slowly breaking.

"Do you love me, Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes, but not in the way I should."

"And what does this mean for us? I never see you again and we stop talking?"

"What? Never! Ron, it isn't fair. You are my second best friend, and I'll never forget that."

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron."

* * *

Draco laid awake in bed, but curled up under the sheets. He didn't know if she would come back, but he knew it could never be over. Just then, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching his front door. He looked out the window and saw the other half of him carrying a luggage and coming up to his door.

Without warning, he opened the door and ran to her. She dropped her bags and kissed him, with the sound of Crookshanks yelping at the sudden drop. They kissed as if the world had stopped and there was no place left to go. They were each other's gravity, and that was all that mattered.


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue:**

Hermione and Ron managed to forget their previous relationship and slowly progressed back to their old friendship. Even though things were awkward at the Weasley household with Hermione visiting, they welcomed her with open arms regardless. Ginny was probably the most furious with Hermione, but that anger disappeared as soon as Harry popped the question.

Narcissa Malfoy came to accept the fact that Draco was in love with Hermione, even if she was a muggleborn. She was just happy that her son had finally found the love of his life. After all, Hermione was the smartest witch of her age, a suitable wife for her son.

Hermione and Draco did talk about marriage, but they decided that they weren't ready yet. They knew they would spend forever together, but did not want to stress over another wedding.

Astoria was admittedly upset that Draco had found someone, but she was happy for him nonetheless. She never thought she could move on from Goyle, until she spotted the newly single member of the Golden Trio.

Professor McGonagall received an owl from Hermione. She explained the rest of her story and as a surprise, McGonagall sent them back a housewarming present: a bike for Draco and a broom for Hermione.

* * *

Now usually in a story like this, everything is happy in the end, and all ends are tied up. But if you look closely and examine every detail, a question will be raised: Whatever happened to Hermione's letters?

There is a person who has not been mentioned yet, someone who holds these letters close, and awaiting the perfect moment. He keeps them under his pillow, and has read every single word from the mudblood, Hermione.

He has let the anger build up in him, and has not yet done a thing. Until a few months time, that is. The small opening in his cell reveals the stormy ocean surrounding this prison. Now, whoever said that one could _never_ escape Azkaban again?


End file.
